


It begins with the first kiss

by tetsuskitten



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fem!Rin, Femslash, First Kiss, fem!ai, tagged teen and up for rin's dirty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Rin finally notices Aiichirou as something more than a friend and now that she thinks about it, she might like her more than she thought. And Aii is full of surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more of my fem!rin and fem!ai. my favorite lesbians! and this was actually inspired on my gay thoughts this morning over a cute girl in my class. so sue me.

It's something you can go your whole life without noticing but once you've seen it you can't have unseen it.

The puff of her pink lips, the flowing of her silver hair, the swell of her tiny breasts, the way her dress tightens at the waist. The slight curve of her belly, the way her back curves into a round, divinely shaped ass covered by a twirly dark blue skirt and finally, _finally_ , the long expanse of her seemingly smooth legs.

It's something you can go your whole life without noticing but once you've seen it you can't have unseen it.

And now that Rin saw it, she felt flushed and slightly out of breath upon observing in excruciating detail the sculpturing of Aiichirou's rapidly growing body in a way she never had thought to have done before. Since they had met and become roommates, the only way Rin had ever looked at Aii was in an innocent, distracted way. Now, that transformed into a lust filled haze and the teenage hormones were, by no means, helping her keep herself in check. Her mind whirled with thoughts of " _I wanna bite that_." and " _I bet if I slid my hands up her skirt it would feel smooth_." and the thought of sliding her fingers into Aiichirou's humid entrance almost made Rin lose all senses in the midst of practice. She tried to focus on watching over the swimming bodies in the pool but her mind kept wandering of to Aii's form.

_This can only mean trouble_ , Rin thought to herself. First of all, she lacked a sense of self-control and usually threw herself head on into things she wanted without thinking of the consequences that might lay ahead. Second of all, it's not like she was unaware of how Aiichirou felt about her.

The younger girl, while trying not to be, was quite obvious of her attraction to Rin. Not that she had ever said anything, but Rin didn't expect her to anyway. She was too polite, too worried that would ruin their friendship, probably. Rin dwelled on that for a moment. Their friendship. It was a good one, Aiichirou worried about Rin and always tried to make her feel better when she was down. Those were characteristics Rin would want in a partner. She was only starting to think about it but now that she did, Aiichirou would probably be an amazing girlfriend. They were already friends and Aii understood the space Rin needed and when she needed a hug instead, even though she wouldn't admit to that. To proud for that kind of thing.

Rin was already decided. She would act on this soon enough. Now, she had only to figure out how she'd break it to Aii.

  
"Hey, I just realized I'm totally gay for you, wanna make out?" was probably too forward.

"Hey, I like you." was probably a safer bet. And a much more welcome one. Well, at least the first option made Rin laugh, if he ever said that, the reaction on Aii's face would most definitely be priceless. This time it wasn't a joke though, so she didn't want it to sound like one. She didn't want it to be overly serious either, so she settled for simple words Aii would not misunderstand. "I like you." is just fine.

  
Later that day, Aiichirou was doing her homework on Rin's bottom bunk when the older girl arrived, throwing her bag down on the floor and coming to sit in front of Aii. Aii looked up from her work and tilted her head at Rin, silently asking if she needed something.

"Do you like me, Aii?"

That particular question left Aii in a state of shock. The wide eyed girl didn't move a muscle or even dared breath because this could not be happening. Even though Aii was aware that Rin probably knew she liked her, she never thought she'd be confronted about it.

"It's okay. I...think I might like you too." Rin let out into the silence of the room since Aiichirou would most definitely stay like that if she didn't do something to reassure her.

Aii finally let out a breath. She gulped.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rin squinted at her, thinking it was pretty obvious what she meant, but nevertheless, she'd make Aii happier if she clarified some things for her. And maybe for herself as well.

"Today at practice, I saw you and I just think I... _saw you_. In an entirely new light. Like, I noticed you for the first time. The way you move, how endearing you are, your _body_..."

Aii flushed at the emphasis on her physical appearance, but kept quiet so Rin would continue.

"And then there's the way you care for me, and for everyone for that matter. You're motherly and sweet and... maybe that's something I need in my life."

Aii looked at Rin with a growing smile.

"Take care of me, Nitori Aiichirou." Rin said in a determined voice like characters did in the anime Aii had dragged her into watching and that she actually enjoyed despite being more of a Korean Drama fan.

Aiichirou faked an arrow to the heart and fell back on the bed, for an extra dramatic touch.

Rin laughed and reached for the shorter girls hand to pull her up and when Aii righted herself, Rin didn't let go of her hand but instead positioned it between them and smoothed over the skin.

"So, what do you say?" Rin asked, expectantly. Not impatient, but she did have to admit she couldn't wait to kiss Aiichirou on her full, pink lips, subconsciously looking down at them.

Aiichirou smiled and leaned closer to place a kiss on Rin's lips and Rin was so appalled that Aii made the first move, she went stock still. After recovering, Rin huffed out a laugh.

"I should have known you'd surprise me."

"I haven't even started yet and you're already surprised?" Aii sassed with raised eyebrows and a new found smirk.

Rin was beyond pleased and amused. This Aiichirou was entirely different from what she knew and it would be fun to figure her out. Well, not entirely different. Aii had always stood up to Rin. This wasn't like that, though. This felt more like a challenge. Like a game of chase. And if past experience was anything to go by, Rin would keep up the pace. She had a feeling that this time though, Aii would be the one to show her a sight she'd never seen before.


End file.
